Frost Man
is a combat Robot Master from Mega Man 8 who was created by Doctor Albert Wily predominantly using several leftover parts from Clown Man. Frost Man is one of the largest Robot Masters and posesses powerful strength, which he is very proud of, and has the ability to punch the ground to generate fast surges of freezing cold energy using his Special Weapon, the Ice Wave. Alternatively, he can also attack by dropping heavy blocks of ice down onto his opponents. However, he is none too bright, and due to his less-than-ideal method of construction, suffers from chilblains and poor oil circulation, and is vulnerable to explosives. Frost Man appears to have something of a sweet tooth; his ultimate goal is to turn Mega Man into a kakigōri (or in the English version, an ice pop) and eat him. He is also shown to have a liking for sorbet and rock candy. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 8 Frost Man is one the first four bosses powered with Evil Energy, and he creates havoc in Alaska. When Mega Man enters his room, there are several ice statues of Mega Man inside, and Frost Man crushes them all. Other appearances *Frost Man has a cameo appearance in ''Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive, appearing in an 8-bit likeness of his original sprite. *Frost Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. *Frost Man appears in Rockman Strategy. Data Voices Intro: *フロストマンだぞー！(Furosutoman da zo!) "I'm Frost Man." Taunts: *"Freeze!" (Start) *"I'll crush you! I'll make a popsicle of you." *暮だ！オレ、オマエを倒す！(Kure da! Ore, omae wo taosu!) "I'll crush you! I will... beat you." Attack Shouts: *"Wow!" *"Huah!" *アイスウェイブ！"Ice Wave!" *"I'll crush you!" (If Mega Man is hit by an Ice Wave) Cries: *"Ow!" *"Dat hurt!" (hit by Flash Bomb) Death: *"Uargh!!" Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Frost Man's stage. *Big Telly *Bunby Tank DX and Bunby Top DX *Batton M64 *Hogale *Kemumakin *Metall SV *Penpen EV *Rabbiton Other media ''Rockman 8 In the manga, Wily orders Frost Man to create an ice base on a beach and capture Mega Man. He takes a kid that was dressed as Mega Man to Dr. Wily, and the real Mega Man appears to rescue the boy and defeats Frost Man. Mega Man (Archie Comics) As with many of the Robot Masters, Frost Man makes his Archie Comics debut in the crossover ''Worlds Collide. He and most of the Robot Masters appear as enemies of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, attacking their party of heroes on the orders of Drs. Eggman and Wily. Other appearances Frost Man appeared briefly in the end of Mega Man Gigamix. Gallery Mm8 frostconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Frost Man. MM8 Frost Man submission.png|Akifumi Nomura's boss character contest submission. Maniax MM8 profiles.jpg|Concept art from Rockman Maniax Frost man.jpg|Frost Man's stage. Frsot.jpg|Another part of Frost Man's stage. R8Frostman.jpg|Frost Man in the Rockman 8 manga. MM&BFrostMan.png|Frost Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Frost Man's weakness to Flash Bomb is a display of two overcoming traits: frost is easily melted to exposure to sunlight, and him displaying helplessness after exposure to the bomb's explosion is a reference to the phenomena of snow glare. *Chilblain (Frost Man's dislike) is defined as "an inflammation followed by itchy irritation on the hands, feet, or ears, resulting from exposure to moist cold" in the American Heritage Dictionary.http://www.bartleby.com/61/12/C0291200.html *Frost Man is one of five ice-themed robots who create ice sculptures. The other four are Chill Penguin, Blizzard Buffalo, Cold Man, and Fenri Lunaedge. He and Cold Man are the only ones from the original Mega Man series to have this talent. *When Mega Man fights Frost Man in the Wily Tower rematch, it should be noted that the Flame Sword can cause a considerable amount of damage to him. This may be to connect the two weakness chains featured in the first four and last four Robot Masters, similar to Freeze Man and Burst Man both being weak to Scorch Wheel in Mega Man 7. *Frost Man, Grenade Man, Astro Man, and Clown Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 8 that do not have NetNavi counterparts. *In the Japanese version of Mega Man 8, Frost Man wants to turn Mega Man into a kakigōri, a type of shaved ice dessert (flavored with syrup and condensed milk) found in Japan. In the English version of the game, the translation was changed so that he wants to turn Mega Man into a popsicle, which is much better known to a Western audience than kakigōri. Ironically, Frost Man has no mouth with which to eat either of these. *The English version of Mega Man 8 contains an additional voice clip which has Frost Man saying "It means nothing to me"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yds2HAIby7I&t=34 which was not used in the actual game. It's unknown under what circumstances this clip would have played during Frost Man's battle. References es:Frost Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Characters voiced by Jack Evans